Pais e Filhos
by UntiedNyx
Summary: NC-17/Slash - Como fazer uma reunião de pais ser interessante? Draco e Harry sabem muito bem a receita. *Não está relacionada com a música do Legião Urbana, só peguei o título*


_**Título:**_Pais e Filhos_  
__**Autora:**_Nyx_  
__**Beta:**_Um pouco de Condessa Oluha e um pouco de Nyx

_**Sinopse**__: _Como fazer uma reunião de pais ser interessante? Draco e Harry sabem muito bem a receita.

_**Disclaimer**__:_ Isso não é meu, é da J.K. Se HP fosse meu, todos seriam purpurinados.  
_**Desafio PSF**__:_ Reunião de pais pode ser muito interessante...

_**OBS:**_ Essa FIC foi feita para o desafio do PSF

**Notas:** Agradeço a Condessa Oluha por ser sempre paciente com minha pessoa.

* * *

**Pais e Filhos**

_Por Nyx_

Faz tempo que não entro aqui, mas também nunca fui de freqüentar muito esse lugar, no entanto reparei que pequenas mudanças aconteceram no ambiente como toques femininos, coisa boba nada de muito romântico, somente um vasinho de flor perto da janela, uma toalha bordada na mesa de centro e aromas delicados. Os quadros estavam posicionados no mesmo local com seus devidos personagens, contudo ainda acho que falta um.

O clima do castelo estava mais leve, as pessoas estavam andando mais animadas, muitos me olharam feio, alguns de rabo de olho, porém não liguei, já estou acostumado a ser apontado, no entanto, isso não significa que não corresponda à altura. Faz parte quando se é o vilão de uma história e perde, dando espaço para o herói, que na verdade não passa de um idiota quatro olhos e com cabelos arrepiados.

Por falar no idiota, ele está ao meu lado, tão compenetrado ao lado da pobretona ruiva que parece estar absorvendo cada informação dessa reunião idiota, como se eu não soubesse do que se trata. Os mesmos temas, os mesmos problemas, têm certas coisas que nunca vão mudar.

Minha esposa está mais interessada no penteado da mulher a sua frente do que em McGonnagall, até porque o que tem de interessante nessa mulher? Já está com um pé na cova mesmo.

- Então eu espero ter sanado todas as dúvidas dos senhores, tenham uma boa tarde. – Todos se levantaram, porém a mulher continuou. – Sr. Potter e Sr. Malfoy, gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com os senhores.

Eles foram em direção a McGonnagall com suas mulheres em seus encalços.

- Sugiro que as senhoras aproveitem esse tempo para ver seus filhos, prefiro falar com os senhores a sós. – Sentou em sua cadeira e as encarou – Se incomodam?

Astória foi a primeira a sair, e com muito esforço Ginny foi atrás. Quando já estavam a sós, a diretora indicou as poltronas para os rapazes que já estavam se incomodando um pouco com a situação.

- Algum problema com Albus, Minerva? – Perguntou Harry já preocupado.

- É claro, ou você acha que ela te chamaria aqui pra quê? – Draco também estava nervoso, contudo aproveitou para descontar em Harry.

- Sr. Malfoy, agradeço a sua explicação, contudo, desejo prosseguir com o assunto, se o senhor me permite. – Pigarreou – Senhores, como sabem seus filhos pertencem a mesma casa, dentro deste colégio-

- Infelizmente. – Resmungou Draco

- Por isso, - McGonagall preferiu fingir não ouvir – é normal que façam as atividades da escola juntos, contudo faz uma semana que eles se afastaram abruptamente. Devo informar que seus filhos são amigos, e não faça careta Sr. Malfoy, no entanto, pode-se perceber que eles são muito mais maduros do que os senhores e que estão aproveitando as qualidades que têm para compartilhar e não brigar pelos corredores como uns loucos.

Harry se sentiu em sua época de escola, quando levava bronca por estar fazendo arte pelos corredores e não evitou se encolher na cadeira.

Draco olhou para os lados incapaz de encarar o rosto severo de Minerva.

- O ponto em que quero chegar é que seus filhos se amuaram quando notaram que os senhores estariam por vir, podem ter ficado com medo de suas reações, de possivelmente acabar com uma amizade tão bonita. – Se endireitou na cadeira – Gostaria que conversassem com eles e que, por favor, não tentem separá-los.

A diretora os dispensou e os rapazes seguiram pelo castelo em silêncio, até um ponto onde Harry resolveu falar.

- Malfoy, acho que ela está certa.

- Potter, não estou a fim de conversar com você, então não puxe assunto.

- Nossa, está tão azedo por quê? Um hipogrifo te bicou com ressaca depois de cheirar folha de salgueiro lutador? Os elfos domésticos trocaram os lençóis de seda por uns de cetim? – Riu e recebeu um olhar furioso do loiro.

- Espero que seu filho não seja má influência para o meu.

- Acho que eu deveria estar dizendo isso, devido ao seu obscuro currículo. – O moreno estava brincando com a sorte, Malfoy lançou um olhar para os lados antes de empurrá-lo para a parede mais próxima com os punhos fechados.

Harry gargalhou diante do ato infantil do ex-Slytherin, mas fechou a cara ao levar um soco no estômago.

- Malfoy, cadê seu espírito para brincadeiras. – Reclamou se encolhendo até o chão.

- Nunca tive e você deveria saber disso. – Cruzou os braços – Idiota.

Após alguns minutos, Draco se sentou ao lado do moreno e sorriu levemente.

- Matou a saudade de brigar no corredor? – Falou o moreno ainda massageando a barriga.

- Não, mas deu pra ter um gostinho.

Harry se levantou abruptamente e encarou o loiro.

- Te chamo para um duelo, topa?

- Você só pode estar brincando. – Cruzou os braços e não se deu o trabalho de levantar.

- Que foi, está com medinho? – Disse com voz infantil e ainda provocou fazendo biquinho e imitando uma carinha de criança assustada.

- Depois não diga que não avisei. – Advertiu e se levantou, estava pronto para começar quando o moreno o empurrou tão forte que caíram dentro de uma sala vazia. - Seu louco, o que pensa que está fazendo?

Draco tentava a todo custo tirar Harry de cima dele, todavia o moreno desatou a rir e acabou forçando seu peso ainda mais, sobre seu corpo. Começaram a rolar no chão trocando socos e tapas, até uma voz lhes chamar a atenção.

- Pai, está tudo bem? – Albus Severus dizia com a voz assustada.

– Você está ridículo ai no chão. – Scorpius estava ao seu lado.

Draco se levantou vermelho de raiva e de vergonha, só Potter para fazer com que ele perdesse a posse na frente do herdeiro, mas não demonstraria.

- Fale direito comigo seu moleque, ta pensando o que. – Começou a desamassar a roupa e rumou pelo corredor à frente com o queixo erguido como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Albus, onde está sua mãe? – Perguntou Harry tentando disfarçar o ocorrido

- Está com James e Rose, ela pediu para eu te procurar porque ela quer ir embora.

- Diga a ela que pode ir sozinha porque eu tenho umas coisas para resolver. – Abraçou o filho rapidamente – Até mais.

Estava rumando para o mesmo lado que Draco havia seguido quando uma voz lhe chamou.

- Sr. Potter – Scorpius o chamou – Avise a meu pai que mamãe foi embora. – Virou sem esperar resposta, levando Albus junto.

Harry coçou a cabeça e seguiu pelo corredor extenso para onde o loiro havia ido, porém não tinha idéia em que lugar poderia encontrá-lo, até sentir uma mão lhe puxar. Seus reflexos de Auror o fez puxar a varinha. Sorriu quando viu quem era.

- Quer ser humilhado de novo Malfoy. – Se apoiou na parede e guardou a varinha

- Baixando a guarda para o inimigo Potter. Não sabia que confiava tanto em mim. – Foi se aproximando do moreno

- Não, só sei que você não é capaz. – Fingiu que ia para cima do loiro o fazendo recuar. Gargalhou.

- Você é muito infantil. – Cruzou os braços e se encostou na outra parede.

- Eu sou o infantil? Malfoy, só falta agora você fazer bico e chorar. – Deu um passo e prensou o outro na parede.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Arregalou os olhos.

- Pare de bobeira, você me faz perder muito tempo com esses seus joguinhos. – Colocou uma mão ao redor da cintura do ex-slytherin enquanto a outra partia para a nuca.

- Eu é que estou cansado das suas infantil- Foi cortado por um beijo forte.

Harry ainda não sabia por que perdia tempo com as baboseiras de Draco, mas não se cansava de provocá-lo, gostava de ver a raiva em seus olhos se transformar em desejo quando Harry o pegava de jeito, os palavrões em gemidos e toda a energia que seria depositada em socos, ser melhor aproveitada na hora do sexo.

Malfoy tentava lutar todas às vezes, queria convencer a si mesmo que não merecia desperdiçar seu talento e tempo com Potter, porém desistia assim que sentia os lábios vermelhos e sedentos em seu pescoço, as mãos nada delicadas e quentes percorrendo seu corpo e mandando fogo por suas veias.

O pequeno espaço onde se encontravam os dois rapazes era apertado e escondido, contudo se os gemidos continuassem no mesmo tom, seriam descobertos logo.

Draco estava de frente para a parede com Harry apoiado nas suas costas atacando ferozmente sua nuca, sua mão foi parar no traseiro do moreno o forçando a ficar por completo sobre ele. Gemeram pelo contato e o ex-Gryffindor desistiu de enrolar e abriu com vontade as calças do loiro.

Separaram-se apenas para o moreno pegar a varinha e lançar um feitiço lubrificante no interior de Malfoy, a largou no chão e preparou com um pouco de pressa, o loiro a sua frente.

Draco apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Potter, mordendo os lábios e se perdendo, puxou uma das mãos que lhe abraçava pela cintura para seu membro rígido. Ser tocado desta forma por Harry o fazia enlouquecer, a excitação que sentia estava chegando a um nível absurdo, sabia que não ia agüentar muito se continuassem nesse ritmo, mas não iria pedir para diminuir ou parar, sabia que não tinham muito tempo

- Potter, não pare! – Disse Draco entre gemidos

As estocadas frenéticas enlouqueciam Harry, não iria parar nunca, adorava observar o semblante do ex-slytherin na hora do orgasmo, mais um pouco e ele se perderia.

- Oh Merlin! Senhores vistam suas roupas agora. – McGonagall estava vermelha e de costas para os rapazes que pararam os movimentos e tentavam enroladamente recolocar as roupas.

Draco Malfoy nunca esteve tão a fim de matar alguém, como queria agora. Seus olhos faiscavam de ódio de tudo e todos. Queria matar o testa-rachada por não ter feito nenhum feitiço e mataria também McGonagall por achá-los em um lugar tão escondido como esse e depois se mataria por ter sido tão idiota.

- Espero não presenciar está cena novamente no castelo. – os encarou após alguns minutos – Os senhores perceberam que foram imprudentes nos atos? Que ao invés de mim, poderia ter sido o filho ou até mesmo suas respectivas esposas?

Nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de encarar a face de Minerva, quando se juntavam esqueciam-se de tudo e não se preocupavam com possíveis conseqüências.

- Senhores já conhecem a saída do castelo. Boa Noite – Seguiu a passos largos e rápidos pelo corredor.

Malfoy foi o primeiro a sair do espaço e fez questão de empurrar o outro fortemente. Harry balançou a cabeça e o seguiu, sabia que agora ia demorar até o loiro se render.

Seguiram até os portões em silêncio e de lá cada um seguiria seu rumo.

- Te espero no flat. – Disse Harry segurando no braço do outro que lhe lançou um olhar incrédulo.

- Como você tem a audácia de me propor algo tão absurdo como esse? – Puxou o braço lhe encarando

- Não vamos começar de novo Draco, ou eu serei obrigado a te agarrar e te beijar aqui. – Sorriu maliciosamente.

Potter recebeu um olhar matador e alargou o sorriso ao perceber que ganhou a batalha.

- Não me faça esperar. – Com um movimento rápido, aparatou

Harry Potter não cansaria de olhar Draco Malfoy e sua pose de príncipe Slytherin. Reunião de pais é sempre tão interessante.

_Finite..._

_

* * *

_**Notas:** Eu tenho ainda umas 4 FICs deste Fest do PSF para postar, mas sempre me esqueço. Tenho uma Sirem e uma toda slash.

Espero mesmo que vocês gostem desta FIC e que mandem reviews, não tenham vergonha. Publiquei também uma FIC do Lucius que é Angst e Death!Fic, mas está legal.

Enfim, digam o que acharam... Bjs

_Nyx_


End file.
